Black Rose-killing Dark Pit
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: As the rose died, so did he. - Tragic Kurolina. Part of "Operation Spring Fanfics: March".


_**Soaking in scarlet **__**–**__** dyeing scarlet**_

_**Now this flower drinks blood and**_

_**blossoms**_

_**Soaking in scarlet **__**–**__** dyeing scarlet**_

_**Rose-killing Carmilla**_

_**All tricks and mechanisms ripped apart**_

_**Shall I kiss you with my dead soul**_

_**My beloved?**_

* * *

The angel is the rose that is stained black, reflecting and absorbing the darkness and sorrow that surrounds it, the life the rose once had slowly dissipating.

Love had taken him and ruined him. Ruined him like it does with the mortals in the land under the angelic realm. Why did he allow himself to believe in such a concept? How could he experience the emotions delegated to the emotional humans? Dark Pit found himself unable to answer. His mind refused to formulate any reason, anything that would rid him of the constant questioning.

The emotions an angel were supposed to be relegated of had awoken from its deep slumber and ran rampant.

Now the dark angel had to deal with the heart-shattering consequences.

He had done what he had believed to be right at the time. He had to find a way to correct what was deemed wrong in the eyes of others, not for their sakes, but for his own fractured benefit. He had done to that girl what he knew what would happen to her eventually. The process was just quickened. He did not expect for it to have such disastrous effects.

But, what did he expect to be the inevitable outcome?

A cure for a future broken heart. That is what he expected. A cure that would repulse that sadness that branched from his love for the human woman Rosalina. A cure for a disease no angel would ever have if they were careful. But the angel was not careful; no, he was reckless, and found himself divulging into feelings he promised himself he would never act upon. Was it fault that her ethereal beauty drawn him in into an innocent trap? Her beauty, a magnificence that matched the glow of the stars. Her kindness, a trait that would light even the darkest path?

No, it was not her fault. It was the dark angel's fault, for allowing himself to gain the affections the mere mortal have.

For allowing himself to have a cruel fate intertwined with Rosalina.

_For allowing himself to feel even the slightest bit of love._

Dark Pit will never be able to feel fully satisfied. No matter the outcome, she would have disappeared from him. He should not have had to watch her disappearance right before his eyes, to experience the inevitable perpetual heartbreak? He didn't deserve to watch such pain. No matter the situation, he didn't deserve – and would not allow himself – to feel the eternal, crippling sadness.

Dark Pit thought it was the best choice, not realizing his exiling himself to the realm of deep loneliness. Not realizing the regret he would always feel and live with.

But despite his personal feelings, it was still the best choice. The right choice to bring false peace to both of their minds.

His thoughts have changed, but it was too late to remedy this poisonous mistake.

_Her blood will never be washed from his hands._

There was no way he continue to live with the regret, to live with what he had done. Once again, he was determined to change his fate and destiny. The dark angel could not live in a pristine society now tainted by the harsh reality of truth. His emotions ran rampant again, and he allowed him to lose control of his feelings. If she could not be with him, then he shall go to her. The gods and goddesses won't deny him this one last, emotional wish, the wish to be with his dearest. Foolish as it may seem, it will be granted.

His eyes close as the vivid nightmare ends, and as his breathing grows shallow and the cold darkness envelopes him, Dark Pit smiles. He'll encounter the same fate as Rosalina, his dear, lovely Rosalina. The irony is strangely peaceful and calming.

The angel is the rose that is stained black, wilting until the last onyx petal falls softly and gracefully upon the ground.

And as the rose died, so did he.

* * *

_**Soaking in scarlet **__**–**__** stained in curses**_

_**Now this flower drinks blood and**_

_**blossoms**_

_**Soaking in scarlet **__**–**__** stained in curses**_

_**Rose-killing Remilia**_

_**Keeping alive in the depths of the earth**_

_**Shall I tell you without light or shadows**_

_**My beloved?**_

* * *

**So…Kurolina, anyone? That's a good ship name, right? No? My apologies, then. Sorry it's so, er…**_**dark**_**. And weird. Touhou Project music will do that to a person. Speaking of Touhou, the bolded/italicized words and the title are a reference to a song made for a Touhou fangame, **_**Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem**_**. The song itself is called **_**Rose-killing Carmilla**_**.**

**I hoped you enjoyed Rosakuro (ehh…) story, despite its shortness and tragic love story elements. Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
